


Patch

by StarrStatic



Series: Upgrades [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Awkwardness, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Tension, please let me know if more tags needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrStatic/pseuds/StarrStatic
Summary: After the events of upgrades, you have trouble playing it cool. You can't forget touching and being touched by Connor, though you suspect there's more to it. Lucky for you, Connor seems to have similar thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to continue this series! Please enjoy!!

You did everything in your power to keep things from being awkward. The next day you brought bagels and joked around with Hank, and you even got Connor’s help proofreading some reports. You definitely didn’t stiffen up at him leaning over your shoulder to point at the screen. You didn’t look at his hands, didn’t remember how they felt running over your skin. Nope. Not at all.

Neither of you mentioned his touch upgrades, though whatever tweaks the development team had done seemed to be more appropriate for the everyday. Or at least, Connor didn’t complain and didn’t pop another boner at work. Still, you couldn’t help but notice he seemed more distracted than he had before.

You told yourself it was all in your head when you thought his gaze lingered on you a few moments longer than they used to. Connor wasn’t as talkative. But everyone had their off days, maybe even androids. That’s what you told yourself.

The week went by and you fell back into a false sense of normalcy, but you couldn’t forget his arms wrapped around you, the look on his face when he came undone and the pleasure you had given one another. It made things tenser than you’d like to admit. The memories lingered in your thoughts and you couldn’t help but act a little differently, avoiding being alone with Connor. Every day you crossed your fingers and hoped Connor wouldn’t notice. Hank would quirk an eyebrow at you now and again but seemed willing to leave things alone, for the time being.

It was luck (good or bad, you couldn’t decide) that Hank called in sick one day. The Captain put you and Connor together on a stakeout. Just you, and Connor, and the elephant in the room. Er, undercover vehicle. Arguably worse considering the square footage.

The classical station played quietly, the musical piece unknown since you had missed the announcement before it began. You pretended to be very into it, drumming your fingers and swaying your head to the different accompaniments. Connor kept his eyes peeled on the doorway to the establishment you both watched, looking out for Hank’s CI or the suspect, whichever made an appearance. He kept his hands resting on his knees, head tilted a little away from you but not so far that you exited his peripherals. It felt as though he was watching you but you could never catch his eyes your way.

Moments passed. The soft voice of the radio announcer drifted in after the last notes of the song faded, careful not to disturb listeners in the transition from one piece to the next, “…us 23, Largo, in G flat major by Rachmaninov. Lovely, while leaving the listener wondering. Next up, by Franz Liszt, is Liebestr…”

Connor said, just loud enough to hear, “Are we okay?”

You froze, and stopped picking at your fingernails. “Hm?”

He looked down, his hands gripping his pants as he carefully chose his words. “I’ve noticed you treat me differently since…” Since what? The incident? That didn’t sound right. Since we had sex? Technically correct, but…

Luckily, he didn’t have to finish that sentence. You were already redder than red and waving a hand. There’d be no avoiding the topic now that Connor had broken the ice. “I know. I know, and I’m sorry. I… That is…” An excuse would be nice, one that wasn’t as overwhelming as the hidden parts of yourself you hadn’t wanted to give attention. Connor looked like he was about to say something, his eyes bright and shiny in an expression you thought was probably: hurt, but hiding it.

“I was wondering how to ask you if you wanted to do it again sometime?” you blurted at full speed and in a half questioning tone. _You weren’t supposed to ask for something you wanted!_ You thought maybe you’d apologize and figure it out from there, the conversation probably awkward as hell but you could smooth things out and move on. That went right out the window. Mouth, meet foot.

“Oh,” was Connor’s simple answer, not an answer at all and leaving you sweating and trying desperately to _keep it together_. What took maybe a couple of seconds felt like forever. “Then, I accept. Does Friday work for you?”

You couldn’t read his face, you could imagine a dozen different emotions if you tried. In your chest, your heart hammered away and implored whatever deity, stars, or even just plain old luck that Connor had no idea. Your mouth opened but no sound came out.

His eyebrows were pinching together, the yellow LED his tell that he was worried and thinking hard. “Is that a bad time? The schedule said you have Saturday off so I assumed… If you have prior engagements, we can reschedule.” He looked cautious, but sweet, with a tinge of something you couldn’t put your finger on just yet.

Reschedule. Right, no, there was no need. You could just mentally pencil in one android sexcapade into your day off, no big deal.

Maybe you shouldn’t do this. You could still back out. Still keep things almost the same. Nevermind that you wanted to – _oh how you wanted to_.

He said your name and you snapped to attention. “Are you alright?” he asked, his hand sliding over your forearm to grasp lightly at your pulse point. You weren’t the type to ignore him. “Your heart rate is elevated…”

The pace of your heart’s beats didn’t matter. His fingers felt smooth on your skin, hairs rising in their wake and you shuddered. You remembered his hands in your hair, his fingers leaving light bruises on your hips… His lips against yours. His gentle warmth, cooler than human temperature yet warming you from the inside out. Were you this goddamned touch starved?

No. No, you hadn’t had a partner in a while even before the time with Connor. You had needs, and here was Connor, with similar needs. Just two adults, mutually agreeing about their mutual needs.

Everything was fine. There was nothing dangerous about this. And even if there was, it was hard to deny yourself what you wanted especially when it was offered up so freely. You saw his concern in the way his lips parted, the angle of his eyebrows, the yellow of LED, the tilt of his face towards you. Saying _Fuck it!_ once before had given you such good results, you just couldn’t help it. You made a snap decision.

“Oh, I’m fine,” you smirked. “Sounds exciting… Friday after work, at my place. Sounds like a plan.” Both of you agreed and couldn’t find more to say, returning to staring past the windshield instead. Your heart still thump-thump-thumped like a jackrabbit being chased but you played it cool and Connor didn’t scan you again. The sweet sounds from the radio made you more nervous rather than soothing you and you touched the control for Hank’s station, low growling replacing the lilting harp as though the car had become possessed.

In his seat, Connor resisted the urge to squirm. He could feel a kind of fluttering but diagnostics failed to provide an answer – it was a _feeling_ not something that could be measured. And it was a pleasant feeling too. You had agreed to meet with him again, and more than that, you had been the one to suggest it. He couldn’t put a name to the feelings. Not yet. A flutter, and a straining eagerness began to boil deep inside, something he had experienced when both of you first shared yourselves with each other.

He daydreamed of possibilities, vowing to do more research in a more private setting. If he wanted to, er, retain a professional appearance he would have to derail those thoughts until later. There were still things he noticed about you now that he had surely catalogued, but for which he found himself gaining a deeper appreciation.

You kept the screen of your phone off to avoid ruining your night vision, but held it up now and again, posing as someone passing the time bored. The safety of your gun was on, and you had a stun gun as well. You had your running shoes on, just in case, propriety be damned. Snacks and an extra bottle of water in the glove box, and small paper bag for the garbage. A camera for photos. All very practical for the circumstances and belying how well you thought ahead. Having seen Hank’s, Gavin’s, and a few other detectives’ undercover cars, these were traits to be admired in his opinion.

Though that wasn’t all. He liked the way your eyes had fluttered half closed when it had been the classical music station, the way your lips had pursed as you became thoughtful. The way you couldn’t help but drum the steering wheel with your fingers along with the drummer of the metal band currently playing. The smirk and promising eyes you had made with your proposition. The feel of your pulse beneath his fingertips, so human and alive in way different and yet similar to his own. If he was honest with himself, and he was, he had missed the touch of your skin.

Connor had seen so many sides to you, found yet undiscovered sides to himself, but there was still more to come. Friday couldn’t arrive soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and connor... geddan

On Friday, neither of you felt the need to waste time with the precedents set by others. Connor didn’t need to be offered a glass of wine and you didn’t need wooing. You both shed clothes as you went, Connor being the one to crowd you towards the bed until he was crawling over you. His eyes were dark and glistening, the wall of his chest blocking out the soft light of your room.

You never thought an android could look so _hungry_.

His voice was husky. “Can I try something?” Connor asked.

“Yeah,” you found yourself agreeing, eager to hear his desire. You had already gotten to fulfill some of your own… and you were interested to see what you might have in common. “Lay it on me,” you added, stifling a snort.

He tilted his head with a yellow halo at his temple and smiled wholeheartedly as he got the joke. There wasn’t much respite before you were biting your lip and could feel yourself getting slick. The way his hands felt on your skin made it seem as though they were meant for it, despite the purpose of his design being far removed from that. His original purpose didn’t matter – this was Connor, this was what he wanted, and oh… he did _want_.

Caged against the mattress, you accepted his kiss and let him plunder your mouth. It wasn’t fair how well he learned. One hand propped him up, balancing, while his other hand roamed your edges, drifting through your hair and along your neck, brushing past your collarbone and navel before sinking into the meat of your thigh. You gasped, a surge of heat traveling downwards, and he pushed more, the slick head of his cock rocking gently against your clit. “Is this okay?” he murmured, his breath tickling your ear. You whined, the words not quite forming, and struggled against his firm hand in an effort to increase the pressure. He laughed breathlessly and drank in your hazy expression. “Can I take that as a yes, it’s okay…?”

“More than okay, you fucking tease,” you struggled out and tried to move your arm to cover your face, feeling shy under observation. He caught your wrist and pulled it away, kissing the soft flesh of the underside.

“Don’t. I want to see you,” he told you.

“What is it with you and watching,” you complained half-heartedly. Damn him. So steady with the little rubs of his head against your clit, but it wasn’t nearly enough. You were going crazy. Every teasing bump made your toes curl, the heat in your abdomen winding a little tighter each time but never enough.

He tilted his head and you felt your heart pound. Every time he did that made your breath catch, and not just in private either.

His hands scooped under your thighs, pushing your legs up so your ankles rested on his shoulders and he nearly folded you in half. Like this his length slid along the entirety of your slit and you could hear yourself whining. “I like watching you when you’re like this,” he said, low and throaty, and you could feel your walls tremble with the need for something deeper. “Wet, and flushed, and desperate to be filled – all because of me.”

“Th… then f-fill me already,” you begged. “Connor… please?”

“Not yet,” he said. You could hear his cooling systems. He had to be as needy as you felt, it wasn’t fair how the tables had turned. Yet there was something enjoyable in that. “I don’t want to hurt you… Not like last time. I’ll make sure you’re ready, and then I’ll give you everything you want.”

It finally clicked that he was trying to work you up enough, but he didn’t know it wasn’t necessary. After all, you hadn’t been able to forget and you had made good use of those memories. “It’s… it’s fine!” you said, your hands covering your eyes. Your face felt unbelievably hot.

He paused, his hands capturing your wrists again to pull them away. He could read your heart rate, the difference in the tremble of your voice. You were _embarrassed_ and he was curious to know why. Determined to find out the cause. “Why is it fine?” You stared up at him, flushing more and more as you remembered exactly why. The sloppy slide of his skin against yours started up again, less precise and more damning than before. “Don’t you want to continue? Please tell me.”

“I’ve. I’m,” you stammered. “Masturbation is a thing humans do. Um, y’know. Fingers or t… toys. So it’s fine, I’m fine, you can-“

“What did you use?”

You almost wheezed. “W-what?!”

His grin was a little crooked as he grabbed under your knees again, repositioning so the head of his cock was directly pressing at your entrance without entering. Connor leaned forward and nibbled at your ear. “I want to know what you used. Such information is valuable, maybe I can better pleasure you.”

There was no hesitation from you. “A toy,” you said. Your reward was him pressing forward, so close to breaching your walls without actually sliding in. It was torture.

He recalled his research and remembered various terminologies. The simplest being, “A dildo?”

“Y… yes,” you answered. It wasn’t something you’d want now, not with the weight and pressure of Connor above you. His teeth and lips traveled along your neck, hips swirling and leaving you a gasping mess. The soft feel of his hands running over your skin had your hair standing on end. His deft fingers trailed the lines of your body and dipped along every crevice. He was teasing you. The next question was palpable in his kisses.

“So then. Did you use a classic silicone… or one of the newer models?”

You knew what he was asking. The newer ones were modeled after android flesh. For those that couldn’t afford nights with a sex android, back before the revolution, and now popularized as just another toy for humans and androids alike. What should you answer? Should you tell the truth?

He’d know if you were lying. And you were more than ready for the foreplay to move forward, dignity and embarrassment be damned.

“A newer one,” you admitted, and your face burned at the knowing smile he gave you. The jolt of his hips almost surprised you and suddenly he was sinking deep and fast. You cried out and he squeezed your thighs, his own groan sounding out. “Fuck, Connor, _yes_ , keep… keep going!” There was no stopping your babbling but he didn’t want it to stop, each sound committed to memory.

This angle was different and Connor liked it. He could feel your body tremble, see your face twist up in pleasure. And you were wrapped around him so tightly, as though fighting not to let him go. When he pulled back he could feel the press of your thighs around his length. When he thrust in to hit your sweet spots, he could feel your pussy convulse. It was addictive. Everything felt too good, he was hurtling towards the edge but unwilling to tumble over, not wanting it to end.

More. He wanted to make a mess of you, more and more. He’d try to come when you did. He could hold it off, it didn’t matter if it was uncomfortable.

“Connor!!” you keened and your eyes fluttered closed. He couldn’t hold anymore. He slammed as deep into you as he could, bottoming out, and felt his systems go haywire as lubricant released into you. But it was enough to send you over, your spine arching and pressing him almost painfully deep. You went limp against the bed and panted, your eyes bleary and sweat clinging to your flushed skin. Your thoughts were as messy as your hair against your pillow.

Licking his lips, Connor leaned back but didn’t pull out, lowering one of your legs to the mattress before his hand moved to your swollen pussy. His thumb pulled your lip to the side, getting a whine from you as he looked at where the two of you connected, a mix of your respective fluids dribbling out.

You could have sworn he was softening, but you felt yourself stretching to accommodate his girth once more. “C-Connor…?” you rasped, forcing yourself to pick your head up and look at him. There was a dangerous quality to the glint in his eyes and the red of his LED. It made your chest tighten and fresh arousal swirl low in your belly.

“One more time,” he whispered. His thumb brushed along his base and your plump lips up to your hip bone, making you shiver. The touch felt almost reverent, like hands sliding to cup around a fine china teacup. Your fingers brushed his without your realizing. “Can I?”

You were more sensitive, but not overly so. Would it be okay? If you were honest, you weren’t sure you could handle it… but something about that made it more appealing. You’d already given him the reins for the night, and he would stop if you needed. “Your cooling systems?” you asked, not quite panting but still breathing more rushed than normal.

“Can handle it,” he assured you.

“…Yeah. Yeah, okay,” you said. “Fuck, I’m gonna feel so open after this. What am I gonna do, Connor?”

“I suppose we’ll just have to meet again,” he smiled and let your other leg down, propping your knees up and yanking you towards him. Your breath caught again, your pussy still eagerly sucking him in despite the almost constant fluttering of your walls. Meeting again sounded great, especially if he was this determined to fuck you wide open. “I don’t… think I can last as long a s-second time,” he panted, having come to the conclusion as he felt the quick build of another overload.

“Fucking _good_. Give it to me,” you said, unable to do much more than pant and remain limber. Facing the next orgasm felt like facing down a bull, intimidating and thrilling all at once. He leaned far to press his lips to yours, his tongue lapping into your mouth while his hips ground forward and back at an agonizingly slow pace. “Connor,” you whined. Your eyes felt wet, but it was fine when his lips chased your tears.

“Almost,” he promised you, and snapped forward more quickly, using your knees for leverage to sweetly wreck you.

A whimper escaped you and you couldn’t keep still. You swirled your hips forward and back, meeting him thrust for thrust as the pleasure built. There was an edge of pain but it was savory, adding depth to the flavor of your rendezvous. “Oh fuck,” came your shuddered breath and you were blanking out, hitting your peak and writhing beneath him as he hunted down his own release.

There was the softness of his lips against yours as you both came at the same time, or close enough. It was a near thing and you didn’t really care. You were seeing stars, and Connor’s system overloaded, the overflow of popups crashing and ceasing to matter, his cooling systems chugging hard. When he slipped out, you whined at the overstimulation and he winced, extracting himself as gently as possible. “Give me a moment, please,” he murmured, propped against your knees. You grunted and patted the nearest part of him you could reach without opening your eyes.

After several minutes, you felt the bed shift as Connor moved off of it. It wasn’t long before you heard the water in your bathroom running. You couldn’t blame him for wanting to wash off, he was probably covered in your sweat, among other things.

It surprised you when he came back and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You should bathe. I’ve read it can feel rather unpleasant not to clean up,” he said and you opened your eyes, letting him help maneuver you towards the bathroom. You paused to wipe away the fluids that ran down and between your legs before slipping into the hot water with an appreciative groan.

“This… was an excellent idea,” you sighed. “Thank you.”

He seemed pleased with your reaction, if his wide grin was anything to go by. “I’m glad my research proved useful! Will you be alright?”

You couldn’t help but snort at that. “I’ll be fine, Connor. Do you need to go?”

The LED at his temple flashed yellow a moment and his hand twitched, walking a quarter that wasn’t there. “Hank has tried to contact me a few times. It’s probably best if I head out, since you’re taken care of now.” He came closer, leaning down to press a goodbye kiss to your mouth before backing towards the bedroom to retrieve his clothing. “Let me know when you will be available again.”

“Hmm. Next week?” you thought aloud.

“Okay,” Connor agreed, and you heard the rustling of his suit and the slippery sound of his tie as he adjusted it and pulled it into a knot.

You bade each other goodbye and from the bathroom you could hear the telltale click of your front door locking. There was a pleasant soreness in your muscles being soothed by the hot water, the feeling not unlike after a good workout. Did you really have to wait a whole week? But this was just a casual thing. No big deal, no need to act like it was the last time. You chastised yourself for being thirsty and sank deeper into the water. There would be a next time, and it would come soon enough. You wouldn’t torture yourself with the when. You wouldn’t.

You focused on getting clean and prepped for bed, not letting yourself think too much about anything. The mess of bedding was a reminder but you stripped the bed clean, fetching a spare blanket and deciding to deal with laundry tomorrow. Sleep came easy. You dreamed of soft kisses and dark eyes, cocooned in the warmth of your bed.

When Connor returned to the house where he lived with Hank, he found the older detective fixing a glass of ice water and rubbing his eyes. “Connor! Where in the hell have you been?” Hank asked, his mouth pulled into a grimace.

“I was out with a friend, Hank. I’m sorry if my lack of communication distressed you, but I assure you, everything is fine.”

Hank held up a hand, looking too tired. “I know. I know, you’re the android equal of an adult, I know that. But you never stay out late. You work, you visit Markus or the others, you run errands, and that’s about it. I don’t want some anti-android nutjob getting their hands on you.”

The android was both endeared and amused. “Hank, I can take out highly trained operatives, human and android alike.”

“I never said it was logical,” the older man admitted. “So who’s the friend?”

“I’m,” Connor drew out, pausing, “not sure I should discuss that.”

The detective squinted. Was Connor… blushing? An eyebrow quirked up towards his hairline and he all too casually took a sip of his water. “Someone I know?”

“Anyway, detective, you’re still on duty tomorrow and I am in need of a recharge. Goodnight, and rest well!” The android excused himself and retreated into his bedroom, the lack of answer left hanging in the air. Plus he had slipped up and called Hank ‘detective’ which was something he didn’t do at home anymore, and the closest to stuttering Hank ever heard him come.

“Uh-huh,” he muttered to himself, thumb and fingers scratching through the beard at his jawline as his sharp mind tackled the mystery. “How interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patch will get a 3rd chapter! To make up for the delay, I’d like to get reader input to direct the events of chapter 3. So please comment, or send an ask/anon ask on Tumblr, for some kinks or scenarios you’d like to see! There are some things I can’t promise I’ll write, but I will definitely take stock of what multiple people most desire!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is hard, fuck Reed - wait no DON'T fuck Reed, fuck Connor instead. Hnak is dad?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (im good at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So a short aside... My partner and I are down to one car bc of an accident, and having financial troubles as a result. We’ll be moving by the end of August, so updates will probably have to keep being twice a month. This chapter the smut is shorter but that part is a quickie as part of the requested kinks lol. Still gender neutral pronouns. Also I don’t like Reed being so 2D of a character, but he is a convenient villain. Please enjoy, and look forward to the 3rd part of the series and the rest of the requested kinks getting filled.
> 
> Kink fills: soft dom Connor, jealous/possessive Connor, semi-public sex/at work sex, dirty talk (maybe?? i try), feelings
> 
> Tyfr!

 

Another week, another night with Connor. And then another. And then you stopped counting. You pushed through work at a steady pace, chasing leads and tallying up wins for the department. Maybe you weren’t tackling the most newsworthy cases but you were dependable and more than happy to fluff up your success rate. Not everyone could be a rockstar detective like Lieutenant Anderson – but he was also handed cases more likely to make or break careers, and therefore put under more pressure.

It was fine sometimes to clean up lots of smaller cases, to keep the case load steady so the department wasn’t spread too thin. And with a night with Connor to look forward to every week, you could even focus on finishing paperwork just a bit better. Amazing what a steady stream of caffeine and a regular dose of endorphins could accomplish. His smiles your way didn’t hurt either.

You couldn’t help loathing when things got serious and your simpler work ended.

In Captain Fowler’s office, Reed was already at attention and you got a sinking feeling. The Captain said, “As you may or may not have heard, Chen had to take some paid leave.”

“She okay?” you asked. You may not have liked Chen since she tended to hang around Reed, but you had nothing against her personally. She left Connor alone – she just also never stopped Reed, who very much did  _not_  leave Connor alone.

“Family emergency, any other details are her business. But now I’ve got a case too big for just Reed so I need you to fill in for Chen.” Captain Fowler could probably read the displeasure on your face, since he appeared sterner and looked you in the eye. Reed was suspiciously quiet. “You’ve been charging ahead more, working through case stacks, so you’re the most available at this time.” Damn your productivity. “But this isn’t the police academy – we’re a team, we work together. I trust  _both_  of you can set aside your differences?”

“Yes, sir,” you answered.

Reed was smug and quiet. “I said  _both_ , Detective,” Captain Fowler said as he zeroed in on him.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Reed said, a corner of his mouth twitching up. The Captain shot him a warning look but ultimately let it slide.

“Here are the case files. Get to work.” The captain swiped across his terminal, sending you access so you could read over everything.

It was clear you were dismissed so you left Captain Fowler’s office without a word to Reed, heading back to your desk. Connor and you exchanged a glance, smiling at each other, before you brushed past his and Hank’s desks. With some irritation you noted you had a tagalong. You took in and held a deep breath as you sat down, accessing your terminal and copying the case files to your tablet before opening up the reports to begin familiarizing yourself with it. Your tagalong slid to a rest against the edge of your desk, his arms folded. “What do you want, Reed,” you said. You refused to look up. He radiated smugness and you just wanted to organize the reports in the order you’d read them.

He held up his hands in a placating gesture, twisting around to give you a grin. “Hey, now, Captain said we work together. I’m just making nice.”

A couple of desks over, Connor watched on with a frown. Reed was just at the edge of what might be considered acceptable personal space, always pushing boundaries, though not as much as he had with Connor. The android didn’t think he could sit still if that were the case. Still, he kept his eyes and ears open and started to run through possible excuses to intercede.

You tapped your fingers along the hard surface before slapping your palms flat, loud enough to make Reed go rigid but not enough to draw attention in the continual din of the precinct. “How  _kind of you_ , Reed,” you hissed, “but I have to get up to speed first. Give me 30 and we’ll meet in the drawing room to hash things out.” You both stared down the other, like animals circling in a fight. It hadn’t been a suggestion. The captain wanted this done and you needed to read over the evidence and list of suspects at the bare minimum.

Finally he gave you an easy smile, throwing his hands wide. “No problem,  _partner_ ,” he said, the last word said through bared teeth before he swung off your desk and ambled towards the break room.

When you watched him to make sure he would leave you be, you caught eyes with Connor again. His brows were pulled tight enough to put wrinkles between them and you gave him a grimacing smile. You’d be okay. You just had to continue to not throttle Reed. You saw his LED flash yellow a few moments and your cellphone pinged.

 **[Is everything alright?]** read Connor’s text message. Sometimes you envied that he could just mentally send text messages.

But if you had to answer his question, the answer would be ‘not really’ because you dreaded working alongside Reed. When you had first transferred to this precinct, the captain had assumed you and Reed would have a kind of camaraderie after going through academy at the same time, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. It was rare you were paired up, especially without a thirdwheeler to act as a buffer. [ **Nothing I can’t handle]** , you sent and then typed another message. [ **Just means I’ll be pulling late nights to up the turnover speed. Get this closed ASAP, hopefully. Thank you though.]**  Was that weird to say? Thank you? But it was nice to be cared about even though it didn’t affect him.

The general consensus seemed to be to ignore Reed, but you were too bitter to let him think he could get away with his shit. It seemed like the only people willing to kick his ass if need be were you, Hank, and Connor. An open palm strike. A gun pulled. A K.O. punch. You gave too many fucks to just pull your police-issued pistol on another officer, though, so you kind of admired Hank for that one. It sucked things took this turn.

You’d been enjoying coming to work lately. Trading quips with Hank was fun, even though he seemed to be thinking about something lately and would give you an appraising look now and then, it wasn’t totally new. He’d never not have dad instincts. Connor would bring you things sometimes, like coffee or tea, and your hands would touch just a bit more and a bit longer than they needed to. Traded looks. Nothing as dangerous as kissing while in the precinct, but there had been moments you’d stayed near each other just a little too long, clearly not needing the coffeemaker anymore or not actually needing to wait to catch the next elevator if anyone were to pay attention.

Connor replied, **[If I can help in any way, please let me know.]**

Since the android had turned back to his work, you smiled down at your phone instead. There was a nice feeling tingling in your chest. He was checking in with you but not pushing into your business. Letting you know you had support, if you needed it.

With renewed calmness, you started reading and committed case details to memory.

After some days, you were starting to feel irritable. Big case or no, if you didn't get an hour away from Reed you feared you'd snap, and it wouldn't be pretty. You decided to work through when he normally took his lunch, and eat later. Needing something to tide you over until lunch, you slipped away from your desk to the break room to fix a cup of coffee. If you weren’t careful you were going to run yourself ragged and that just wouldn’t do. You needed this case closed. The sound of bubbling and scent of the caffeinated liquid as you made a fresh pot of coffee was soothing.

Besides not wanting to be compared to Reed, he had been so cooperative it was creepy. A little too nice, too accommodating for someone like him, and it didn't sit well. It was like putting low calorie sweetener in your coffee instead of sugar, it just didn't taste right. He was still an asshat but he'd been far quicker to back off lately. So if you confronted him without reason, you’d be the one who looked bad. Reed was the asshole who normally got up in people's faces, not you, so you had to suck it up if you didn't want people making comparisons.

Still, it seemed too good to be true, and sure enough-

“Want to go to lunch?” Reed asked, sliding into view and rapping his knuckles on the surface of the counter to get your attention.

You carefully set down your coffee cup and took a deep breath before addressing him. “Okay, Reed, what the actual fuck has been up with you?” He looked amused. It made your skin itch.

“What? Can't treat my partner to some grub?”

“I'm not your partner, Chen is. I'm just filling in,” you said and kept your voice low as other officers near you grabbed food from the fridge, probably going to eat at their desk, or outdoors, or wherever else. Lieutenant Anderson and Connor were still working. And here you'd hoped to get to chat them up. It had been a few days. You weren't even sure when you'd have enough time and energy to meet with Connor behind closed doors, and you’d told him as much, though you could really use the stress relief. “No more bullshit. What's your game here?”

He leaned back from where he leaned against the counter, and looked you over. You really wished he'd stop making that face and get his ass away from where people prepped food. “No more bullshit?” he parroted.

“No more bullshit,” you confirmed.

“Well, you always were the direct type. Alright,” he started.

From his own desk, Connor had to stop himself from craning his neck to see into the break room. His LED was yellow as he dialed up his audio receptors to try and eavesdrop on you and Reed. Keyword, try, as he could only catch a word now and again. The detective was much too close to you for his liking, especially because of your dislike and the detective’s odd behavior as of late. It didn’t help that he hadn't been able to interact with you in a while and he found it unsettled him.

The last time you had joined Hank and him for lunch had been 4 days ago. Even if he didn't need to eat, he enjoyed the time spent with some of his favorite people, the socializing aspect more important to him. His fingers felt twitchy. No matter how many times he ran through his list of coin tricks and got a clean diagnostics report, they never felt fully calibrated. And even a time for your more private interactions remained unclear.

His eyes slipped past his monitor again. You looked so tense. Uncomfortable. Stressed. It wasn't work appropriate behavior, but he found he wished he could trail his hands along your shoulders and dig his thumbs into the knots between the blades. He had several such thoughts, no longer surprised when they appeared. Your mouth was twisted into a grimace, had been too much lately. He missed your smile.

Yesterday, he'd brought you a cup of coffee just the way you liked it, and gotten a tired smile in return. There'd been no time to ask you how you were as Reed butted in to ask about some details of your case. He didn't want to text you too much either. You had enough on your plate and Hank had started to notice when his LED flashed yellow. Still, the ghost of your fingers against his wasn't nearly enough, and he regretted not kissing you when you were alone, workplace or not. It wasn't even just the heat simmering down low in his abdomen. He missed being close to you. And he hated how Reed couldn't take a hint, how he ignored the heavy draw of your eyebrows and the way you angled away from the detective, ignored all the ways your behavior silently yelled for him to back off.

Hank cleared his throat, suppressing a small smile. “You okay over there? Been staring off and not typing for a few minutes.”

“I'm fine, Lieutenant. Just something on my mind,” he answered.

“Uh huh.” His friend didn't look convinced.

“I'll be fine,” Connor reassured him.

Apparently he'd spoken too soon.

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?!” you hissed at Reed, your hands tightly clenching your coffee cup as you stood stone still.

“C'mon, don't be a prude. We could be good,” Reed told you.

You were sure of it now - he wasn't just fucking with you. He wanted to be  _fucking_  with you. Completely different intent. You felt your blood rage hot, churning so quickly you almost got a headache. “Reed I fucking hate you.”

He wasn't deterred at all. “Hatefucking is a thing. Makes it wild,” he chuckled, and you caught sight of his tongue running over his teeth. “It's not a big deal. A little tumble here and there, take out some of our frustrations. We don't have to be friends or any of that shit. Better that way. Besides, not like you got anyone else in the sack.”

“Excuse  _the fuck_ out of you-”

He was too open, not enough for anyone to hear you hoped, but you had to resist shushing him. “You're even getting all buddy-buddy with the tin can, it's kind of sad. You need some real human contact. And there haven't been flowers or cards sent to your desk in forever.”

You almost couldn't believe your ears. Except you could, and it made you want to break something. You were absolutely livid, unable to hold the spite from your voice as you spat, “My private life is none of your fucking business.”

“Aww, don't be like that,” Reed groaned before jumping at a fist slammed on the counter next to him.

It wasn't your hand. Connor was pushing himself between the two of you, looking deadly as he stared down Reed. “I understand the two of you are working together, but this is inappropriate workplace behavior. If you continue your harassment I will report you to Captain Fowler.”

Reed swaggered away from the cabinets and stood at his full height, sneering up at the android still taller than him. “Not just a tin can, but a snitch bitch too. Who invited you?”

Connor didn't answer him, instead saying, “You are on the clock. Return to your work, Detective Reed.”

“Shut up, plastic prick. You're just mad a real man is making a move. Hard to get some when you're just a Ken doll down below the belt, huh?” Reed moved to get in his space, trying to crowd the android.

“You are un-fucking-believable, Reed,” you snapped as you slammed your coffee cup into the sink, the porcelain breaking into several pieces. Connor looked at you in surprise. You ran your hands through your hair, the headache in full force. “Connor- I can’t-” A frustrated noise escaped you and you wanted nothing more than to sock Reed in the eye. You gave Connor an apologetic look and rushed for the door, muttering, “I got to go, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Connor assured you and you turned the corner to find someplace away from people. From his desk, Hank watched Connor block Reed from following, the latter throwing his fist in response.

Connor grabbed his hand before it could reach, twisting the wrist, and then promptly catching and doing the same to the other before it could so much as touch him. “First of all,” Connor spoke with a hard edge to his voice. “I am alive, I am real, and I could report you for anti-android hate speech. Secondly, there is nothing wrong with androids that choose not to have genitalia. And lastly, you seem rather frustrated, Detective Reed, and have for several days. Is it because you have yet to ‘get some’ for some time?”

“Shut the hell up, you're still just an oversized Ken doll,” Reed growled, warning, but like this he was nothing more than a yappy dog in a crate. More annoying than anything.

But Connor complied, pressing his wrists more to maneuver him towards the door and giving him a shove to move him in the direction of his desk. “I regret to inform you I am nothing like a Ken doll, and it would seem I ‘get some’ far more often than you.”

Ooh, that made Reed snarl, and Hank was living for it, suspicions aside as he took in the moment. Still, all good things must end, so the older man picked up his tablet. Before Reed could get any uglier, Captain Fowler was poking out of his office. “Reed, goddammit, stop antagonizing Connor. I don't pay you to run a shitshow! Either go to lunch or get back to work.” He looked ready to bring the hammer of the gods down on him, continually shooing with his hand until Reed moved towards his desk.

“Snitch,” he hissed as he passed Connor.

“Actually, I tattled,” Hank said, the tablet on his desk showing ‘Message Sent’ on its screen. The lieutenant smiled smugly into his coffee cup and covertly flipped off Reed where the captain couldn't see. Reed scowled as he passed by but Hank just drank from his coffee unimpressed. The tension in the room dissipated as Reed grabbed his coat and keys and stormed towards the elevator.

“Connor! You too, don't just stand around,” the captain said.

“Yes, sir,” Connor said, standing straighter and fixing his tie. Captain Fowler grunted and waved a hand, disappearing back into his office as his phone rang. The android looked down the hall in the direction you had disappeared and started to walk, only stopping when Hank called out to him.

“We need to talk later, son,” the lieutenant said. “But go make sure they’re okay.”

The android wasn’t sure how much Hank had heard, but it made him nervous, wondering what the other man would say. But right now he had more pressing matters. He nodded and walked down the hallway to your most likely destination. The halls were empty as he let himself into the server room, and his digital skin pulled back to reveal the white flesh of his hand as he locked the door behind him. The room hummed from the tower servers that kept the department running, handled automated processes, and kept up the in-house information network.

Sure enough, you sat in the chair at the maintenance desk, aggressively squeezing the stress ball someone had left in one of its drawers. Connor moved to stand next to you.

“I’m sorry for leaving you with Reed,” you apologized.

“It’s alright.”

You pulled a face at that, squeezing the stress ball harder. “It’s really… not? But if I had stayed I might have flattened that creep. Or tried. Whatever… I’m still sorry.”

“It was my decision to intervene,” Connor said. “The captain made Reed go to lunch, by the way.”

“That’s good at least… You know, you didn’t have to do that. I can stick up for myself.”

It was Connor’s turn to fidget. “I know,” he said quietly. “But you shouldn’t have to. I’m sorry if I overstepped a boundary. Seeing him ignore your discomfort made me angry and I disliked how close he was, how he would always interrupt our interactions.” He frowned, the twitchy feeling in his fingers returning.

You set down the stress ball to look up at him. “Connor, were you jealous?” you asked.

He cocked his head at you, making your heart stutter as he looked up the word in his databanks and thought it through. “Maybe,” he admitted, wondering about the new emotion.

You stood and trailed your fingers along his abdomen, hands slipping beneath his jacket to hug around him. Nestling into the crook of his neck, you could hear him swallow, the action unnecessary but human. “I missed you.”

The feel of his arms around you set you at ease, and you heard him respond in kind, “I missed you too.” His hand cupped your cheek and pulled you away so he could search your eyes. Finally, his hands felt steady. He had missed the touch of your skin and the heartbeat that thrummed just beneath. “Can I kiss you? I know we’re at work, but…”

A soft laugh escaped you and you leaned up to press your lips to his, each of you savoring the softness as they moved against each other. You could feel a familiar part of yourself stirring to life and you willed it back down. Someone could walk in at any time, not to mention the cameras. When you pulled away, you caught sight of Connor’s tongue swiping across his lower lip before he leaned in for another kiss. He moved you towards the desk, letting you sit on its edge before he kissed you deeper. Your brain gave you a small warning but you didn’t really want to stop. The only point your skin connected was your kiss and it wasn’t enough.

Connor broke away and you both looked at each other, more disheveled than before and laughing breathlessly. His cooling systems were humming to life and you saw a familiar outline in his slacks. “We really shouldn’t,” you murmured.

“I locked the door,” he said.

Damn. “Cameras?”

“I synced with them when I came in,” he said. He stopped himself from pressing closer, though his thumbs had started to rub circles into your back. The stress was draining away from you so quickly compared to how long it had built up.

You shot him a wicked grin and shoved his jacket from his shoulders. “What a bad android you are.”

He hummed in agreement. “The worst,” he murmured low into your ear, his voice winding your coil of need tighter and you felt a slickness pool between your thighs. Connor mouthed at your neck, teeth and tongue moving down as his dexterous fingers undid your shirt buttons. “I want you bent over this desk,” he growled and your breath hitched.

Clothes were discarded piece by piece from both of you, his nipping and suckling traveling as much as his needy hands, his fingers rubbing and grasping and tweaking until you were shaking at the edge of the desk. You were naked, your underwear dangling haphazardly off one ankle. There was only a button up left on the android, his cock up and leaking for your attention. Connor’s hands pressed into your thighs, spreading them to let him see just how much you needed him. He looked up, watching your face, as he dragged his tongue along your slit, smiling at the whine that elicited. You frowned when he pulled away, but whimpered when you felt his fingers press into you, your hands scrabbling for purchase on the button up that hung open on his frame.

“You feel almost ready,” he noted. “What have you been doing while we couldn’t meet?”

“Not masturbating,” you laughed bitterly, cutting off with a quiet whine as he worked you open. Time at home had been mostly shoving food in your mouth and collapsing into bed to sleep. It was no wonder you were so frustrated.

He shoved the monitor aside, pushing you flat onto the desk under him. “A different partner?”

You blinked at that, not liking how his fingers slowed. “What? No. There’s no one but you.” His LED went red and that was all the warning you got before his mouth nearly crashed against yours, the kiss rough and demanding. He nipped your lip and you squirmed against the hard wall of his body. There were thrills running through you and you found you liked the feeling. You didn’t want to think about the case, or Reed, or anything else. Time was short and you just wanted Connor, all of him, inside and out. You broke the kiss, panting, needing more. “Right now, you’re mine… and I’m yours,” you said. “So do what you want, Connor. I want it.”

If he hadn’t known better, he’d have thought he short circuited. He liked your wicked little grin, he liked the way your hair framed your head, your panting, the needy rise and fall of your chest – just, all of it. He liked all of it. He liked  _you_. He backed away enough to pull his hand from your pussy, his fingers drenched in your juices, and flipped you over, placing your hands at the far end of the desk to hold on.

A low, satisfied groan escaped you as Connor bucked into you, his pace hard and unforgiving and everything you needed. The stretch had you clawing at the edges of the desk but it wasn’t painful. You felt bruising fingers lift your hips into a better position and he hit deeper inside. The smooth feel of his chest against your back almost made you hiccup as you whimpered beneath him. Connor slid closer to your body, one hand hooked around your hip and his other hand pinning your wrists. “You’re mine,” he panted next to your ear, the phrase not quite a question.

You bucked back into him, moaning at the intensity and burying your face into his arm to muffle your sounds. Even if the door was locked, you couldn’t risk the noise. “Yours,” you murmured. He groaned, his fingers tightening. “Connor. Connor, ah…  _Connor_ ,” you whined again and again. He kissed your neck and you could feel both of you shaking as you hurtled toward orgasm.

Of all the things, it was your name brokenly moaned from his mouth, a bit of digital corruption seeping through that had you falling apart faster. Parts of his hand’s skin were chased back with blue, revealing the synthetic flesh underneath, and a tiny part of you wondered what other parts of him were failing to keep up. You cried out as he continued to thrust, his pace aggressive as he chased after his own release. “I- I-” Connor cut himself off, sounding like a broken record before he sank his teeth into the crook of your neck, muffling his groans. He locked up, grasping you tight and you felt heat splash into you and dribble down your thighs.

He felt a little heavier but it hadn’t gotten uncomfortable yet, so you lay against the no longer cool desk beneath him and listened to the whirring of his cooling systems. As Connor rebooted his less important periphery programs, he peeled himself away from you and surveyed the aftermath. Your pussy was plump and still drooling, your body shuddering now and again, and there was a mess he’d have to clean up. A quick search of his jacket and he found a clean handkerchief, using the square of cloth to clean up your thighs and the cum that bubbled out between. He tamped down the stirring it caused and placed priority on the task at hand.

“Was I too rough?” he asked and stowed the folded up handkerchief in his pants pocket. There was a bruise where his thumb had pressed into the soft underflesh of your wrist, a few on your hip, one blooming where he’d bitten.

“Nah,” you said, slowly pulling yourself up and taking the underwear he handed you. “I think it’s just what I needed.” With one hand bracing your shoulder, you rolled your arm, sighing when a pop sounded. He smiled and embraced you, pressing a kiss to your brow before handing you your clothing and proceeding to redress himself.

You both decided to leave about five minutes apart, with Connor going first. The watch on your wrist helped you count down and in the meantime you wiped the desk down with the cleaning supplies in its drawers. Your body felt looser, a majority of the tension relieved and so you walked back to your workstation with your back straight and head held high. You felt just a bit of that tension return when you found Hank with a chair pulled up to your desk, fingers balancing a pencil while he’d waited. The two of you caught eyes for a moment. “Where’s Connor?” you asked, keeping your tone even and calm while you sat down to log back in.

“Asked him to get a file from archives,” Hank said. It was clear he wasn’t going anywhere so you sat still and waited. He cleared his throat and put the pencil down, giving you his full attention. “So… You and Connor, huh?”

Down in archives, Connor was still fighting to keep his blush down as he tried to focus on pulling the right information. It was difficult to focus after getting intimate with you, his mind continuously recalling the roll of your hips and the way you’d squeezed around him, the way his name sounded so sweet when it came from you.

 _“I- I-” Connor cut himself off…_  What was it he had almost said? His thirium pump – no, his  _heart_ , beat wildly as an epiphany quietly bloomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have questions or are curious for updates, I'm on tumblr and twitter as well.  
> starrstatic.tumblr.com  
> @starr_static

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
